As the continuing advances in technology have enabled the miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems, new categories of computer systems have been created. One of the categories of computer systems has been the portable, hand held, or “palmtop” computer system, referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of portable computer systems include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers and the like.
A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user's hand and as such is “palm-sized.” As a result, palmtops are readily carried about in the user's briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in the user's pocket. By virtue of its size, the palmtop computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient.
The continuing miniaturization of computer systems has enabled a user to now carry in their pocket very powerful computer systems. However, miniaturization has also reduced some of the functionality of the portable computer system compared to desktop systems. To support the form factor of the portable computer, smaller graphic display panels and reduced graphic resolution have been developed. By virtue of the reduction of the graphic display capabilities of the portable computer, less information is now visible to the user.
Another drawback to the portable computer system is its display panel. While the development of the liquid crystal display (LCD) has, in part, enabled the further development of the portable computer system, it is not without certain limitations. An LCD is constructed using glass, and as such, is thick, rigid, and relatively heavy for its size. Additionally, liquid crystal displays are usually visible from one position, and as such, the information displayed is often difficult to see. Another drawback is that some LCD's require backlighting for illumination of the display area which is a constant draw on the retained power within a portable computer. Further, for the LCD to hold the images or text on the display area for the user to see, a constant flow of power must be applied to the screen, which is a draw on the retained power within a portable computer.
With most portable computer systems operating on battery power, the continuous drain of power, as described, significantly reduces the usable time before recharging is required. Additionally, because increased quantities of battery power are required for the portable computer to operate longer without being recharged/replaced, power consumption directly impacts the size of the battery required.
Another computer system being developed and currently available is the electronic book computer, commonly referred to as an “e-book.” An e-book has the approximate physical properties associated with a laptop computer, but consists of two viewable areas, each facing the other, analogous to an open book. The e-book is utilized the same as when someone reads a book, but without pages to turn. Instead of turning the page, the two facing screens are refreshed, loading the new text to be read, in a fashion to simulate the turning of a book page. The text is not the printed text that is known in the printed form, but rather groups of pixels that are controlled electronically through the application of voltage or current to create the image of letters, and therefore words. Unfortunately, the e-book, while presenting text in a new manner is as large as a laptop computer, and therefore just as cumbersome.